Underneath the Mistletoe
by Kimberly21570
Summary: Otalia: Olivia and Natalia, a dash of Jellybean's wisdom, and a little bit of Mistletoe leads to an unforgettable Christmas night in the Farmhouse of Love...


Title: Underneath the Mistletoe…

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Happy Holidays, everyone! I'll have another update to _Confessions_ready later tonight, or sometime tomorrow. But in the meantime, here's a little Otalia Christmas magic for ya!

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: All characters are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The song _All I Want for Christmas_ by Mariah Carey is the property of Sony BMG Music Entertainment. The song _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_ by Amy Grant is the property of Amy Grant Productions, under exclusive license to Sparrow Records. The song _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ by Kenny G is the property of Arista Records, Inc. The song _Tennessee Christmas_ by Amy Grant is the property of RCA records. The song _Christmas in Dixie_ by Alabama is the property of BMG Music. And finally, the song _I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas_ by Gayla Peevey is the property of Columbia Records. Whew, that's a lot of music! Now we're off to the movies… The movie _It's a Wonderful Life_ is the property of Liberty Films. The movie _Elf_ is the property of New Line Cinema. The movies _The Little Mermaid_ and _Finding Nemo_ are the property of Walt Disney Pictures. Oh, and there's a line in the narration that was inspired by the Zac Brown Band. That's all I'm gonna say. I'll be curious to see if anyone picks up on it. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, P&G, CBS/TeleNext, Sony BMG Music, Arista Records, Amy Grant Productions, Sparrow Records, Liberty Films, New Line Cinema, Walt Disney Pictures, Zac Brown Band, or any other entity. The dialogue, props, etc. in these scenes are original, with the exception of a few lines from the 4.15.2009 and 4.17.2009 episodes. I'm pretty sure y'all will recognize them. ;) Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: For the most part, it's cannon up until Christmas, 2008, after Olivia gave Natalia the doorframe from her apartment in Chicago. However, I'm taking creative license and assuming they've lived together for several months, rather than just a few weeks by the time Christmas rolled around. Everything that occurred between them on the show, including the "My Two Mommies" presentation, has occurred prior to Christmas. The one thing that did _not_ happen is the icky "Good man Frank" sexage. *shudder*

Anyway, some of the timing may seem off due to the change, but who cares, right? The end result is Olivia and Natalia, making love on Christmas night… Hope y'all enjoy!

Underneath the Mistletoe…

Copyright December, 2010

"I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe…"

Mariah Carey

The Farmhouse of Love—Christmas, 2008:

"You have to kiss."

"_What_?" Two shocked and slightly confused voices rose in unison, as eyes turned toward the source of the declaration.

"You're standing under the mistletoe." Emma's tone indicated she was speaking that which should have been clearly obvious. "That means you have to kiss."

They had paused together, leaning against the doorjamb, as they often did, on the threshold between the kitchen and living room; watching Emma play with the new doll Ava had sent her for Christmas. And it was there that Emma caught them, perfectly positioned under the mistletoe.

Two pairs of eyes drifted upward, landing squarely on the looming object. It no longer seemed an innocuous Holiday adornment; but rather, an ominous catalyst for stirring up things better left unsaid… and undone. Natalia's gaze dropped; being so close to Olivia left her feeling unsettled more often than not these days; but interestingly enough, the feeling wasn't unwelcome.

Emma tapped her foot; waiting... "Well?" she prodded.

Olivia cleared her throat and the heel of her black leather boot tapped against the hardwood floor as she shifted nervously on her feet. "Em, I really don't think—"

"It's the rules!" Emma argued, before Olivia could even present her case.

Their eyes met in silent agreement, locking, as Olivia reached out, catching two of Natalia's fingers with her own. She leaned closer, offering a wobbly smile before lightly brushing her lips across a blushing and slightly heated cheek.

"Not like _that_." Emma's tone was a sighing whine. "Like in the movies."

"Emma—" Olivia's voice held a warning tone; her gaze never leaving the dark depths of Natalia's. The expression in those eyes filled Olivia with nervous anticipation, and something else she couldn't quite define. Desire, perhaps? No—it couldn't be that. But Olivia knew if it wasn't that, it was something very close, and it left her insides warm, yet paradoxically trembling.

"The movies, Mom," Emma insisted.

Natalia bit her bottom lip; waiting for Olivia's response.

Rather than speaking again, Olivia tugged at the fingers entwined with her own. The motion was light, yet firm enough to bring their bodies into full contact, as she tried to convince herself it was harmless. Just a little kiss. That's all it was…

Natalia's breath caught, and her lips trembled, as her heart began to race. The woman was far too close, and the light, musky scent of her surrounded Natalia, suffusing her entire body with an unfamiliar, yet not entirely unwelcome heat. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't tear herself from the amalgam of fear and anticipation, and something else she couldn't quite identify, in the depths of liquid jade.

Olivia's throat went dry, and she licked her lips, out of nervousness more than need. And then tenderly she touched Natalia's cheek with her hand, her fingertips gently caressing as she drew bow-like lips closer to her own. "Merry Christmas, Natalia," she whispered faintly; and then soft lips brushed lightly against Natalia's, catching the corner of her mouth.

A sharp intake of air marked their mutual surprise at the spark that ignited between them. And then Olivia felt Natalia's timid, yet undeniable response, as trembling lips broke apart; reconnecting for a brief, but deeply meaningful moment. The kiss wasn't gratuitous or overtly sexual in any way; but it certainly wasn't chaste—not given the swirl of emotional and physical reactions it stirred within them, as the evanescent, yet powerful exchange of breath lent voice to things they dared not speak. When lips parted again, foreheads fell together, as if by some majestic design, and still, they spoke not a word, as they lingered there, simply breathing one another in.

"That was better," Emma said grudgingly. It sounded hazy, as if spoken through a long and winding tunnel. A moment later, reality returned, breaking the connection between them, as the voice became recognizable. "But it's still not as good as the movies," the little girl sighed, rolling her blue-green eyes.

"Olivia—"

Exhaled on a tremulous breath, Natalia's voice was barely audible; but it carried into the depths of Olivia's soul, throwing her back into that moment—the moment everything changed. It was the briefest of encounters, the touching of their lips, but it had rocked Olivia to the very core of her being. The realization came to her then, that this woman—this beautiful, exasperating, unassuming woman, held within her the power to completely annihilate her defenses—the ones she had long ago put in place to protect her heart.

She closed her eyes to steady herself, and realized then, that she was still holding Natalia close against her own body. "I—Umm… we should get that popcorn over the fire." She grasped Natalia's biceps, gently separating their bodies.

Sounds of disappointment came unbidden from Natalia's throat, catching them both off guard.

Olivia blinked twice, self-consciously averting Natalia's gaze. "The movie starts in just a few minutes." She knew how lame that sounded—they were watching _Elf_, after all. It wasn't like they were missing out on _It's a Wonderful Life_. No, they had watched that Christmas Classic the night prior—a picture-perfect Christmas Eve at their farmhouse, the two of them huddled up under an old quilt on the sofa with Emma, the way they always did on family movie nights. A fire burned in the hearth, and Natalia had been so close, her thigh so warm, brushing up against Olivia's own. Olivia had had to force herself not to reach out and touch the woman. It felt like the hardest thing she had ever done, to resist the urge to touch. But now Natalia was looking at her with those eyes so filled with question, and tenderness, and unfathomable longing—yet capable in the same glance, of scorching her very soul, they burned into her with such intensity.

Somewhere in the distant corridors of her mind, she heard Emma talking again. She forced herself to focus. The little girl was saying something about picking berries. "I'm sorry, Em," she interrupted, a befuddled expression on her face, "what about berries?"

"You have to pick one," Emma instructed. "That's how it works."

"How what works?"

"Mistletoe, Silly!" Emma giggled. "After you kiss the girl, you have to pick a berry."

"What? _Oh_!" _She did kiss the girl—the Woman—didn't she? _And she _liked_ it! Oh, fuck! Clearly flustered, Olivia blushed uncharacteristically. And then she heard Sebastian from _The Little Mermaid_ singing in her ear. _Freaky little crab_, she groused inwardly. She shook her head, to eradicate the thought. Surely she was losing her mind.

Natalia grinned coyly, and attempted to rescue her. "Why don't you pick the berry, Em," she suggested. "Come here." She smiled and waved the little girl closer; thankful to have something else to focus on for a moment. "I'll lift you."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief, and turned her attention to the wooden handled popcorn popper by the fireplace. Her head was spinning, and she needed a moment to think. Or not…

Emma laughed as Natalia hoisted her up; allowing her access to the plant that still loomed over her head. She plucked out a single berry, announcing, "It's fun to pick them, but once they're all gone, there's no more kissing," she tutored, as she was being lowered to her feet. She proudly handed the berry to Natalia. "You can't eat them. They'll make you sick."

Olivia silently wondered where her child learned such things, just as Natalia vocalized her mirroring thoughts. "Where did you learn so much about mistletoe, Sweetie?"

"We talked about all kinds of holiday traditions in school this year," Emma answered, as they sat down on the sofa together. "Mrs. Jennings taught us all about Thanksgiving and the pilgrims and the Indians, and Christmas and Baby Jesus in the manger, and all the animals, and the three wise guys who came to see Him."

Natalia giggled softly at the "wise guys" comment; and continued listening.

Emma's voice grew increasingly excitable the more she talked. "And she taught us about Saint Nicholas. He gave gifts to people who needed them," she tutored. "He kinda sounds like Santa Claus to me," she shrugged. "And we learned about Han—Hanu—"

"Hanukkah?" Natalia offered.

Olivia smiled at their interaction, as she prepared the popcorn for the fire. She loved the way Natalia was with Emma—so gentle, nurturing, loving, and encouraging. It was like watching mother and daughter. After the fears she faced when she thought she was dying, she never would've believed that seeing another woman mothering her child would be welcomed—but that was before she met _this_ woman. _This_ woman made everything right with the world. How did she do that?

"Yeah, Hanukkah," Emma smiled. "That's a Jewish holiday—The Festival of Lights. That sounds pretty, doesn't it?"

"It sure does, Jellybean." Natalia's enthusiasm was genuine. She stole a glance toward Olivia, and found that, not unpleasantly, she was being studied. A light blush crept across her cheeks, as dark lashes demurely fluttered closed.

Olivia smiled at the response, but her gaze remained locked on Natalia. The woman simply enchanted her. It was unsettling, but only in the best possible way, and she wouldn't change it for anything. She only wished she could be certain of how Natalia really felt in return.

"During Hanukkah, Jewish people sing special songs, and say prayers, and light candles to celebrate their Holy Temple. I guess that's kinda like your church, Natalia," Emma was saying, as Natalia's attention returned to her. "Only, a temple sounds bigger than a church," she surmised.

"Well, the Temples in Jerusalem were very big, and really beautiful," Natalia tutored. "Just in general, though, Holy Places like Temples and Synagogues, Churches and Cathedrals, and Mosques, come in all different shapes and sizes. Some of them are very fancy with lots of color and decorations, and some are very simple. But what's most important is that they're places of worship, and we should be respectful of them, whether we agree with the religious beliefs that are taught there, or not."

"That's what Mrs. Jennings said, too."

"She did?" Natalia smiled; pleased with that piece of information.

Emma nodded enthusiastically.

"Good," Natalia declared. "And what other holidays did you learn about?"

"We learned about Kwa—umm… Kwan-zaa. Yeah, Kwanzaa," Emma said proudly, nodding her head matter-of-factly. "That's about African heritage. And we learned about how people from different cultures celebrate New Years Eve, too. Oh, and of course, we learned about mistletoe, and how when two people who love each other kiss underneath it, it's like a promise that they'll be happy together forever." Her voice sounded almost wistful; drawing smiles from both her Mommy and Natalia, as their eyes met above her head.

"Mommy kissed you under the mistletoe, and you guys love each other—you don't say it with words, but you say it with your eyes all the time."

Truth snapped like a broken twig, breaking their gaze the moment Emma announced her keen observation. Breath caught, and two hearts pounded self-consciously; though had they embraced in that moment, they would have realized the pounding was in perfect harmony.

The popcorn chose that exact moment to begin sputtering and hissing. Natalia busied herself with the fringe on one of the throw pillows; while not burning the popcorn suddenly became Olivia's priority. She shook the popper by its long wooden handle, wishing the kernels would hurry up and pop. They needed a diversion, and quick!

"So that means you'll be happy forever, and we'll never have to leave the farmhouse," Emma was saying.

"Oh, Em," Olivia said softly, "of course we'll have to leave the farmhouse, _someday_. We can't stay here forever." She was smiling; but inside, her heart ached.

"Why not?" Emma's voice was almost a cry. "You said we could stay."

The very thought of them leaving made Natalia want to cry too.

"Well, Baby, you're gonna grow up someday," Olivia said gently. "You'll go to college, and maybe get married and have a family."

It was true, but still, it made both women sad, in a bittersweet sort of way.

"Y'know, and Natalia might want to get married again someday," Olivia continued. The lump in her throat felt like a boulder, and her stomach like it was filled with stones. "And she won't want me lounging about when her new husband moves in." Her smile held a sort of playfulness in it, but it made Natalia's heart clench. She didn't want any new husband. She wanted to stay here with Olivia—Forever. The realization startled her, but that didn't make it any less true.

"You're not going to marry Frank, are you?" Emma winced. The expression on her face resembled one who had just eaten rotted seaweed.

"What? No. Of course not." The question caught Natalia off guard, but she was quick to clarify the relationship she had with him. "Frank and I are just friends, Emma. Nothing more."

"See, Mom, Natalia's not getting married again," Emma said; her tone screaming, "_I told you so_."

Olivia offered the child a piteous smile. Oh, but if only life were that simple. But how did one explain to an eight-year-old, that there were other fish in the sea? Oh, God, now _Nemo_ was floating through her head. And she hadn't even been drinking. Maybe that was the problem—she needed wine, and fast! And she seriously needed to get out more, and see some grown-up movies.

Setting the popper down on the stone platform, her eyes found Natalia's, as she reached over, patting Emma's hand. "Natalia could have the choice of any man she wanted—and any one of them would be lucky to have her love." The unspoken declaration that Olivia would feel the same way was written clearly in the liquid jade of her eyes.

The sincerity in Olivia's voice brought tears to Natalia's dark eyes. "What if that isn't what I want?" Delivered on a whisper, the question was loaded with suggestion, and her gaze never wavered for an instant. She knew that day outside Company, when she realized Olivia had sacrificed her job with Galaxy to get the money from Gus's house back from Decker, that there was something far more than friendship between them. She wanted to say something; but she didn't have words to define it. If she were honest with herself, she knew even before then—like Thanksgiving Day, when Olivia came to her at the prison, after she told Rafe that the money was gone. She had fallen into Olivia's arms without a second thought, and just the subtle weight of Olivia's hand on her back, that soft caress, comforted her in a way she had never known before. And the day she signed the deed to the farmhouse, the expression she found in Olivia's eyes when they toasted only reinforced that realization. There were so many other moments too, when their gazes held, and they spoke without words—like earlier that very day, when Olivia gave her the doorframe from her apartment in Chicago, and again, when Natalia gave her the symbolic keys and asked her to stay. The emotions that flowed between them when their eyes met were ones no words could ever describe. But it wasn't until Olivia's lips touched hers that she truly understood the depth of what she had been feeling during those moments they shared together. That kiss, as brief and chaste as it had been, held within it the answer to every unanswered, and even unasked, question, the clarification to every thought, every emotion, every secret yearning, for closeness with this woman.

Olivia wanted to ask what it was that Natalia _did_ want; but she didn't dare. She, too, had felt all these things building between them; but it scared her for reasons she couldn't even explain. The one reason she did fully understand, involved a deep sense of concern for Natalia, and what opening this door between them would mean for her. And for the first time in her life, save with her daughters, Olivia felt a burning need to be noble; to place someone else's well-being ahead of her own. "It's what's best for you," she said softly.

The subtext of this conversation was screaming at them; demanding that they acknowledge its existence. But the only screaming that occurred was between the two of them, as Natalia took offense to Olivia's assumption—and Olivia defended her reasoning.

"Who are you to decide what's best for me, Olivia?" Natalia's tone was sharp, and her words stung like venom. "You're my boss, not my—" Spoken word turned to thought.

Jade eyes flashed. "Not your what, Natalia? Your husband?" Olivia barked.

_My Wife_. Natalia felt a lump congeal in her throat. It baffled her, how much she could want something so much, and be terrified of it in the same moment. But this—these feelings—were completely out of her comfort zone, and they did terrify her. And that only made her want it more.

"I know you, Natalia," Olivia was positing, as Natalia returned her attention to the ever-argumentative hotelier. "You've dreamed of the perfect husband, the perfect little family, with Church on Sunday mornings and the white picket fence, your whole life. And I can damned sure tell you this isn't the way to get it."

"I had the perfect husband, remember?" Natalia reminded; "but he's gone now, so that dream is over." She watched the color slowly drain from Olivia's face, replaced with a ghost-like pallor, and realized how that must have sounded. "Olivia, I—" She reached for the other woman, only to be pushed away.

"Don't—" Olivia's hand was in front of her, bracing her from Natalia's touch. It was clear that she was fighting the tears that threatened to spill.

Silently, Emma watched the now-familiar ping-pong match between them. They were fighting again. They seemed to do that a lot. She was beginning to find an odd sort of comfort in that.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded," Natalia said softly. "You know I don't blame you."

"But you did," Olivia reminded. It wasn't an accusation.

"Yes. I did," Natalia admitted ashamedly. "But now I—" The statement stopped short, as she contemplated the consequences. _Say it, Natalia. Tell her you love her. Just say it already; before the opportunity passes you by_. Her heart begged her mind to tell her mouth what it should say.

"Now you what, Natalia?" Olivia wanted to hear the answer only slightly more than she feared it.

Natalia took a deep breath, summoning courage, and looked up, meeting Olivia's eyes. "But now I love you, far more than I ever blamed you."

Delivered on a whisper, Natalia's admission caused Olivia's breath to catch, as her eyes welled up with more tears—happy tears this time, not tears of recrimination. Her mouth went dry, and a lump clogged her throat. "What, exactly, does that mean?" she croaked out.

Offering her a mischievous smile, Natalia reached out, taking Olivia's hand into her own. "Well, for the moment," she said, casting a furtive glance toward Emma, "it means I'm glad you and Emma are staying."

Olivia understood the tacit message: they would discuss the meaning of her statement in depth once little ears had gone to sleep.

Emma erupted into a fit of clapping and giggles in yet another celebration of living at the farmhouse. Forever wouldn't be long enough for her. And the popcorn completely forgotten, it only took a moment for Olivia and Natalia to get tangled on the sofa with their little girl, laughing as they tickled her mercilessly. In truth, forever wouldn't be long enough for any of them.

Later that evening, having read Emma's new book to her not once, but twice, before she would consent to sleep, Olivia and Natalia slowly made their way back downstairs. The air was eerily still around them, and Natalia suggested a little Holiday music, as Olivia offered a glass a wine.

_Hell, yes_, was what Natalia thought in response; but she quickly rebuked herself, and answered, "Yes, please. Red, if we have any open."

"I think tonight calls for a whole new bottle," Olivia declared, offering her a crooked grin, as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

Natalia certainly couldn't argue. She probably could've emptied an entire bottle herself. Mind, soul, and body, she had felt as if trapped in some paradoxical state of nervous excitement throughout the course of the day. The way Olivia felt in her arms as they hugged that morning after learning Emma was safe, stirred up a swell of unexpected emotions within her. Olivia's gift of the doorframe bearing Rafe's height markings had ramped those feelings, those emotions, up another notch. And that kiss. Oh, that kiss had catapulted them into another stratosphere. And Natalia found herself on the precipice of something she neither understood nor could deny. She wondered if she truly _wanted_ to deny it.

It had been awkward at first, when their lips parted and they were left with the swirl of emotions and reactions within them. But later, as they were watching movies, all cuddled up with Emma under a quilt on the make-shift pallet in front of the sofa, it hadn't felt so awkward at all for Natalia's fingers to brush against Olivia's thigh, or her hand to fall on top, warming their skin; for Olivia to drape an arm around Natalia drawing her close; or for Natalia to ease back against Olivia's chest, resting her head on a strong shoulder. They simply fit together.

Almost without thought, Olivia's fingers had slowly worked their way into raven tresses, lightly massaging, gently stroking, and it seemed so natural to entwine their fingers and press her lips against Natalia's head, as the younger woman burrowed deeper into her embrace. Everything about that day felt right for both of them; like coming home.

Natalia smiled at the overwhelming sense of home, and set about selecting tracks on the multi-disc changer Olivia had purchased as part of the state-of-the-art sound system she had insisted upon installing when they moved in to the farmhouse. The system complemented perfectly the ridiculously overpriced high-definition plasma television that dominated the main living room wall, and could easily be heard throughout the house, thanks to the surround-sound speaker system that Natalia swore could break the windows at only a quarter-volume. But that was just Olivia, Natalia thought. Excess seemed to be her middle name—especially when it came to the people she loved. _The people she loves…_, Natalia's mind murmured. The very thought of Olivia loving her made her insides tingle, and her heart skip a beat. Another soft smile trickled across bow-like lips, and she turned her attention to the music that poured from the speakers, filling the air around her with the sounds of Christmastime…

Several minutes later, Olivia returned to the living room; two glasses of red wine in one hand, and the bottle dangling between her fingers in the other. Stopping in her tracks directly beneath the mistletoe, she stood, mesmerized by the sight before her. Humming softly, Natalia was swaying to the beat of Amy Grant's _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_, as she continued punching in selections on the machine.

The pair of old faded jeans that Natalia had changed into earlier in the day fit her body perfectly, and Olivia couldn't take her eyes away from the woman—the way the soft fabric hugged her firm ass, seamlessly moving with the entrancing motion of her body.

Leaning against the doorjamb, Olivia watched her unapologetically, and as she did, she could feel again, Natalia's response to their kiss, and the corresponding effects within her own body. Natalia's response had been fleeting—there, then gone in an instant, but the aftereffects still lingered in Olivia's body long after the kiss had ended. Captivated, her eyes followed the hypnotic sway of Natalia's hips and ass, the ripple of muscles in her back and shoulders as she moved to the beat, until the shifting of CD's snapped her back to reality, and Mariah Carey's _All I Want for Christmas is You_, began to play.

The muscles in Natalia's back, shoulders, and thighs were even more pronounced as she shifted slowly, in time with Mariah's crooning of the opening lines of the song—leaving Olivia nearly breathless. And then, the tune kicked into high gear, and adopting a new, but equally entrancing rhythm to match the change in the music, Natalia's body melded with the beat again.

Finishing the selection process, Natalia broke away from the machine. Spinning around, she quickly found herself the object of Olivia's rapt attention. Startled, she jerked and squealed, and immediately froze in place. Blushing profusely, the expression on her face was priceless—like a little girl caught peeking at her presents before it was time.

Olivia couldn't help the hearty burst of laughter that bubbled up from deep within her belly. Her head fell back, her eyes twinkling in the firelight. Caught breathless by the sight, Natalia gulped, as her insides began to tremble.

Pushing away from the doorframe, Olivia sauntered across the room toward her—smoldering jade eyes locked on Natalia's. The air was thick and charged with energy, sparks snapping all around them, as Olivia drew near to her. They could've blamed the sparks on the fire crackling in the hearth, but they both knew it would be a lie—and they were finished lying, both to themselves and to each other.

Setting the bottle and glasses of wine on the end table at the far side of the sofa, Olivia took Natalia's hand into her own; pulling her close—claiming her, in perfect time with Mariah's declaration: _I just want you for my own…_

Natalia's pulse raced at the wish-fulfilling contact of their bodies, and Olivia smiled into dark eyes, as expertly, she moved her, guiding her into the rhythm of the music. It took mere seconds to find them dancing and laughing together, as Mariah sang about Christmas wishes, mistletoe, Santa Claus, reindeer and sleigh bells, and the ultimate Christmas gift—being with the one you love…

They were still laughing when the CD player shifted again, and the light jazz sounds of Kenny G's rendition of _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ wafted from the speakers. Natalia sighed softly. "This has to be the most romantic Christmas song ever," she said wistfully.

The firelight cast a soft glow across Natalia's perfect olive skin, and even a pacemaker couldn't stop Olivia's heart from fluttering, even as the butterflies danced in her belly. With a gentle tug, she pulled Natalia into waiting arms. "Dance with me…" she whispered. Her eyes held within them a request for so much more.

Natalia's pulse quickened at the contact of their bodies, and she offered a soft smile in response. "I think I already have been," she teased—an attempt at easing the physical tension that was quickly rising between them. It didn't work.

"Not like this…" Olivia murmured, as she wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist, leaving no room for misinterpreting her intentions.

Trembling, Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia's body, her hands falling just below Olivia's shoulders.

Smooth saxophone mixed with the measured cadence of bass and percussion, the soft tinkling of piano flowed, and strings sang like a velvet caress, suffusing the air with the romance of a bygone era, as Olivia pulled Natalia impossibly closer. And their bodies melded together perfectly, fulfilling a mutual unspoken desire, and Natalia released a soft sigh, as she closed her eyes, and nuzzled into Olivia's neck—the light, musky scent of the woman suffusing her with feelings of comfort and safety, mixed with indescribable desire to be closer to her, and an overwhelming sense of coming home.

Jade eyes sliding closed, Olivia reveled in the closeness of the woman; nuzzling against soft, raven tresses, slowly breathing in the scent of her. She smelled like summertime on the beach—with the slightest hint of cookies. Smiling into the mane of dark curls that draped Natalia's neck, Olivia thought how fitting it was that the woman smelled of cookies; and as they danced, she dreamed of holding her close, of kissing her—slow, lingering kisses, as they danced barefoot on the white-sand beaches of San Cristobel, the light ocean breeze blowing through their hair. Her childhood home seemed so far away, and yet, she felt as if she had finally found her true home—nestled in the arms of this woman who fit so perfectly in her arms.

She was pulled from her dream world by the faint sound of Natalia's voice against her ear.

"What's happening between us, Liv?" Her voice was low, and soft, and filled with an unlikely amalgam of uncertainty and awe.

Olivia smiled against Natalia's ear; the warmth of her breath tickling tender skin. "I think it's called falling in love…" Her own voice was equally soft and filled with awe, as her body trembled from the sensation of Natalia's fingers caressing her upper back.

"So it's not just me…" Natalia said breathily. It wasn't a question—she sounded relieved.

Olivia's soft laugh washed over her, covering her with a veil of calm certainty that defied the waves of trembling disquiet within her. "No, Sweetheart," she whispered, her eyes meeting Natalia's, as gentle fingers caressed the softness of Natalia's left cheek, falling effortlessly into soft raven tresses, "it's not just you…"

Natalia's breath caught as she fell headlong into the intensity that simmered in the depths of Olivia's smoldering eyes, and she swallowed around the lump that had taken up residence her throat. Time seemed to stand still, as they gazed into one another's eyes—firelight reflecting in deep pools of shimmering black onyx and liquid jade.

Brushing a wayward lock of raven hair from Natalia's face, the thumb of Olivia's left hand fell against the softness of Natalia's lower lip. Brushing lightly across tender flesh, she could feel the warmth of Natalia's breath against her skin. "Natalia—"

Exhaled on a breathless whisper, her name on Olivia's lips felt like a promise of things to come. The very evocation of such things caused her breath to hitch again. And then Olivia's mouth was on hers—kissing her tenderly, yet insistently, as the long, supple fingers that were tangled in her hair gently caressed the nape of her neck, sending the most delightful vibrations splaying throughout her body.

The earlier kiss had startled Natalia, leaving her a confused tangle of swirling emotions and heightened sensations. And now, the soft caress of Olivia's lips stirred a fire deep within her belly, as the embers of love ignited in her heart. As their bodies moved together, following the sensual cadence of the music, Olivia's thigh slipped between Natalia's legs, brushing against her center; and tiny flames of desire licked and teased at the bundle of nerve endings at the apex of Natalia's thighs. These were entirely new sensations for her—even Gus's deep, probing kisses—ones clearly meant to arouse her—had never evoked such a visceral response within her body. And nothing about him had ever moved her heart the way the mere presence of this woman did. Everything about this scared her; but only enough to make her want it more.

She gasped softly the first time she felt Olivia's tongue brushed against her lower lip. The touch was light, tentative, but it sent surges of liquid desire coursing through her body. She didn't resist; but instead, her lips instinctively parted, welcoming the intimacy of Olivia's kiss. She soaked in the sensation of it—the taste, the texture, the warm, tingling sensations it caused throughout her body. She felt like a quivering mass of heat and sensation, as Olivia's tongue gently caressed her own, and she moaned softly into Olivia's mouth.

Olivia swallowed Natalia's moans, along with a few of her own, as she chased Natalia's tongue in a slow, intimate dance. How long she had yearned to kiss this woman, she couldn't say—but what she could say was that she wanted their kisses to last forever and a day. Never would she have imagined kissing someone could be so sensual. How could anything so seemingly effortless be so completely fulfilling? Yet, it was—in a way that Olivia had never known.

Edging her hand along the sleek contours of Olivia's back and across the taut muscles of her shoulder, Natalia caved to the need to touch this woman who kissed her so tenderly. Gently, her fingers brushed against the silkiness of Olivia's cheek, lingering for several long moments, before seeking other, warmer places on Olivia's body. As her hands slid beneath dark gray cashmere and hot pink silk, lightly stroking the soft skin at her fingertips, Olivia rewarded her with quiet moans, and a trail of soft, wet kisses down the delicate column of her neck, before returning to the softness of Natalia's mouth for more all-consuming kisses. And as the natural cadence of the music flowed, so did the gentle ebb and flow of their kisses—long, and deep, and languid, they continued; lasting all the way through Alabama's _Christmas in Dixie_, and well into Amy Grant's _Tennessee Christmas_.

The sound of her name exhaled on a quivering breath brought Olivia out of her desire-induced haze just in time to catch the trembling woman as she weakened in her arms. Natalia whimpered as Olivia pulled her closer, murmuring against her ear, "You're all right, Sweetheart. I've got you…"

Sighing softly, Natalia reveled in the closeness of Olivia's body, and tremulous lips brushed a rapidly fluttering pulse point, as she nuzzled into her long, graceful neck.

Olivia groaned in pleasure as Natalia nipped and licked at her skin, sending pulsing waves of liquid heat from her neck straight to her center, where they pulsated, pleading for release. "Don't—," she gasped, as Natalia sucked lightly at the throbbing skin, while probing fingers pressed deeper into Olivia's lower back, her innocent touch sending yet another shock of molten desire directly to Olivia's center. "We can't—we _shouldn't_…"

Lifting her gaze, Natalia met the swirling storm of emotions embedded deep within Olivia's eyes. Reaching up, her fingers tenderly caressed Olivia's cheek. "Please don't run away from this, Liv," she quietly entreated. "Don't run away from me…"

Tears gelled in Olivia's eyes, turning them to liquid jade. "I'm not running from you, Natalia," she whispered in reassurance. Her hands found Natalia's face, thumbs brushing against her cheeks. "I just… I don't wanna give you any reason for regret…" Her lips fell across Natalia's forehead and temple; needing that contact with her, even after such a brief absence. "I don't want you to wake up tomorrow, hating yourself… hating me…" She swallowed hard around the lump in her throat, as the tears threatened to spill. "I couldn't… I don't know how to live…"

Natalia wiped a stray tear away with her thumb, as her fingers slipped into silky chestnut, and she quieted Olivia with muffled shushing noises, and more soft kisses. "I love you, Olivia," she murmured against Olivia's mouth, "and I don't know how to live without you anymore, either…"

Olivia accepted the tender profession of love and proffered kisses, grateful tears streaming down her face. That this amazing woman could love her—truly love her—filled her heart with an overwhelming sense of peace and contentment. She felt as if the dam that had been holding back her emotions her entire life had broken—the floodgates shattered by the power of Natalia's love. Finally freed from the bondage of her past, she poured every drop of those emotions into kisses that mingled with passionate declarations of love for this woman who held her.

Neither of them knew how long their kisses lasted; neither of them cared. They only knew the moment the spell had been broken—by a hearty burst of laughter from Olivia.

"What?" Olivia's laughter was contagious, and Natalia couldn't help but join her; though she hadn't a clue as to why she was laughing.

"Yours, I presume?" Olivia grinned, referring to the music—a stunning original rendition of _I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas_.

The chuckled that emanated from Natalia's chest was as deep as the blush on her cheeks. "Yeah," she bashfully admitted, "It was Rafe's favorite as a kid."

"So I'm not gonna find a hippo out in the barn?" Olivia's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"No. He's in the garage," Natalia smirked.

"Was that a _joke_?" Olivia grinned, and Natalia slapped her playfully.

"Oh, shut up. You know I'm funny." Natalia's laugh was soft and lilting.

"You're not as funny as I am," Olivia lightheartedly countered.

"That's debatable…" Natalia said drolly, punctuating the statement with the roll of her eyes.

Olivia shook her head and grinned, as her hands fell to Natalia's slender waist; her fingers curling through the belt loops of Natalia's jeans. She shifted their bodies against one another; drawing a low groan from Natalia, as she pressed her hands against Olivia's chest, smoothing them up and over strong shoulders.

Their eyes met, and they both stilled. "We should probably talk, huh?"

Natalia gulped, suddenly nervous. "As long as you're not gonna try to talk me out of what I'm feeling…" she replied softly.

"That's the last thing I wanna do." Olivia's voice was soft and sincere, as she moved her lips across Natalia's cheek, lightly kissing the corner of her mouth.

Natalia returned the kiss, light and airy. "Good," she murmured, as she slid her hands back to Olivia's chest, "because I have no intention of changing my mind."

Smiling, Olivia playfully pecked Natalia's lips. "I was hoping you would say that." Then, taking Natalia's hand into her own, she led her to the pallet of comforters and old quilts they had fashioned in front of the fireplace earlier that day.

Settling down on the make-shift pile of bedding, Olivia leaned back into the cushions that were propped against the front of the sofa; and Natalia fell willingly into her arms. Shifting slightly, they easily found a position that suited them both—Natalia's arms wrapped around Olivia's waist, her head resting against ample breasts.

With Natalia snuggled against her, Olivia's fingers worked their way into soft raven locks, lightly stroking, as she whispered to her. "I love you, Natalia," she softly confessed; pressing her lips against the woman's hair.

"I know you do," Natalia whispered. "I think that I've known for awhile," she confessed, "and… I just, I was so… afraid to actually hear it, and I… I would change the subject, or I picked fights with you, to avoid…"

The velvety cadence of Olivia's soft laugh told Natalia the other woman knew exactly what she meant.

"All the arguing about wall-hangings, and Christmas decorations, and where to store the dishes…" Olivia grinned. "Yeah, just my way resisting the urge to pull you into my arms and kiss you senseless."

"I figured as much." Natalia offered her a crooked smile. "It's been that way for me, too."

"I don't know… when this happened…" Olivia said softly. "I just know that somewhere along the line, you stopped just being my roommate, and my friend, and Emma's other Mommy, and… even the person who gave me Gus's heart. You became the woman I love…"

"I know what you mean." Natalia sighed softly. "Something changed between us, Liv. Something happened, and I started to feel… I don't know when. I don't know… I don't know if we were getting Emma together to take her to school… I don't know if we were just sitting around and talking, and it just felt so right… but it happened, and I realized…"

Gently touching Natalia's chin, Olivia tipped her face, gazing into dark eyes. "What?" Her tone was low, and filled with anticipation and wonder.

"That you are my family. That you are everything to me…" Sniffing back tears, Natalia reiterated her earlier confession, "I love you, Olivia." Her voice was soft, but it held conviction. "God, I love you so much…"

"You never said anything…"

"Because honestly, I didn't know if I felt good or bad about that…"

"Maybe a little bit of both. I know I've felt the same way," Olivia confessed. "But now here we are, and—"

"It's just… it's new and it's different…"

"It's a relief, isn't it? To have it out in the open, and… I can finally look you in the eyes…" Olivia released a breath that sounded as if she'd been holding it for months.

"Are you as confused as I am?" Natalia asked.

"Oh, yeah—," Olivia answered, almost before Natalia finished the question. "Confused and scared."

"It scares me, too, Liv—that I don't know where this all came from," Natalia confessed. "But I know I don't want it to end. I don't wanna waste another moment of the time we have together."

Tender fingers stroked Natalia's cheek. "What about your faith?" Olivia asked; a mixture of fear and concern in her quavering voice.

"My faith isn't an issue," Natalia answered with conviction.

"How can it _not_ be," Olivia said. It wasn't a question, so much as an audible pondering.

Natalia offered her a gentle smile. "God and I have been talking about this for months. I've prayed endlessly, for Him to take these feelings away," she admitted. "But He hasn't." She shrugged her shoulder. "So that leads me to the conclusion that this is what He had planned all along."

A sardonic chuckle escaped Olivia's chest. "You think God planned for us to fall in love." She couldn't even fathom such a thing.

Meeting Olivia's eyes, Natalia replied, "I think God works in very mysterious ways, Olivia. And I think everything that's happened in our lives was meant to bring us to this moment." She reached up, tenderly stroking Olivia's cheek with her thumb. "Look, I don't wanna overanalyze this thing between us," she declared, earning an arched eyebrow from Olivia in response. She laughed. "Shocking, I know. But I don't. Right now, I just wanna be with you. I just wanna feel…" she whispered, as she leaned in, seeking more kisses from the soft mouth.

Olivia moaned softly, and surrendered to her kisses, pulling Natalia fully into her body; elated by the comforting touch of their curves melding together once again. It was exquisite, the way they fit together so perfectly. "Who am I to question God's wisdom?" she groaned into Natalia's mouth, as she allowed their kiss to be deepened.

Hands slowly explored, slipping beneath the deep purple and charcoal gray of sweaters, seeking contact with the warmth and comfort of skin, as their kisses continued, long and languorous. At some point, though neither of them could say exactly when, the weight of their bodies reflexively reclined them into the softness of comforters and quilts.

The warm sensation of Olivia's body beneath her own was like nothing Natalia had ever experienced. Soft fingertips explored whatever skin they could find, as slowly, Natalia moved her mouth along the taut cord of muscles in Olivia's neck; covering it with gentle nips and open-mouthed kisses. The body beneath her shifted slightly, and the heat that suffused her thigh as it slipped between Olivia's legs, drew a soft gasp from Natalia's lips; spurring further exploration, even as it heightened desire.

Music faded, as all the world fell away, and for Olivia, all that was left was the exquisite weight of Natalia's body pressing firmly into her own. She never knew anything could feel so wonderful as the softness of Natalia's breasts pillowing against her own, or the firmness of Natalia's thigh pressing into her center, as it slipped between her legs. The soft groan that fell from Natalia's lips into her mouth made her nipples tauten and her groin clench, as her heart pounded against Natalia's chest. She gasped softly. "We should stop," she whimpered, panting softly, as she broke their kiss, "before we get carried away."

"I don't wanna stop, Liv." Natalia groaned into the mouth that was still firmly locked with her own.

"Do you—" The question caught in Olivia's throat.

"Do I what?" Natalia gently prodded, lightly kissing the corner of Olivia's mouth.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Olivia asked; her voice tremulous.

"Yes—," Natalia answered softly, nodding her head with conviction. "I know exactly what I'm saying, Liv. I know what comes next—and it's exactly what I want."

"You're sure," Olivia whispered, seeking final confirmation.

Natalia's smile washed over her, offering reassurance. "I'm sure," she whispered, brushing her lips against that soft mouth. "I wanna share everything with you, Olivia—including my body…"

Swallowing hard, Olivia slowly moved them into an upright position, never breaking contact with Natalia's desire-laden gaze. Taking Natalia's face into her hands, thumbs gently caressed soft cheeks, as she kissed her tenderly. "I never dared dream you could love me this way…" she murmured against Natalia's skin, as soft lips trailed along that graceful neck.

"But I do…" Natalia whispered into Olivia's hair. "And I want you, so much…"

"God, Natalia, I've wanted you for so long…" Olivia growled, as her teeth nipped at the pulse point that beat rapidly beneath her mouth. Reaching down, she grasped the hem of Natalia's purple sweater, tugging impatiently.

Natalia gasped when Olivia passionately claimed her lips again. "We should go upstairs."

"Uh-uh. I want you right here." Olivia's tone was insistent.

Releasing a throaty groan into Olivia's mouth, Natalia challenged, "Emma—"

"She sleeps like a rock." Delivered on a grunt, Natalia's sweater was quickly cast aside, revealing ample cleavage, restrained by purple satin and lace. Exhaling a soft gasp at her initial glimpse of Natalia's body, Olivia's mouth was on hers again; passion escalating.

Finally free to explore the softness of Natalia's skin, Olivia's hands wandered, uninhibited. Grasping that slender waist, she smoothed her thumbs along the taut abdomen, her fingertips tingling as muscles tensed and twitched beneath them. She lingered there, as she felt Natalia's hands move to her abdomen.

Fumbling with the buckle at Olivia's mid-section, Natalia finally released the decorative belt; tossing it aside. She slipped her hands beneath gray cashmere, the tips of her fingers clutching at the pliant body through the satiny camisole.

Sliding higher, Olivia traced her thumbs along the edge of Natalia's lower ribs, as probing fingers pressed into her sides and back. Natalia shuddered, and Olivia swallowed the accompanying groan, as she discovered the silky skin beneath Natalia's breasts.

Frustrated by her lack of progress, even as Olivia's hands were gaining momentum, Natalia groused, "Why are you wearing so many clothes!"

Olivia's soft laugh calmed her. Twinkling jade held a spark of humor, as she smiled into Natalia's eyes. "So you want me naked, do you?"

"The sooner, the better…" Natalia gasped.

More than happy to oblige, Olivia helped her lift the restrictive garment over her head, tossing it onto the sofa. "Better?" Her smile was teasing, but the underlying desire was evident.

"Not even close." The declaration was engulfed in a kiss.

"Damn, you really _do_ want me naked," Olivia smirked against Natalia's lips.

"Oh, just shut up, and take this off!" Natalia laughed, tugging at the silky camisole.

The camisole quickly joined Olivia's discarded sweater, and Natalia was the one left gasping at the sight of glorious cleavage, restrained by black satin and lace.

Eyes locked on Olivia's, Natalia reached behind Olivia's back, releasing the hooks, allowing the lacy garment to fall forward. Slipping the straps from strong shoulders, she pulled the garment away, leaving Olivia's upper body fully exposed. She bit her bottom lip, stifling a moan, as her eyes traced the fullness of Olivia's breasts; taking in the fleshy curves and coral-tipped nipples. It wasn't the first time she had glimpsed Olivia's body—there had been many times during the woman's recovery, when Natalia had dressed her and cared for the incision that now symbolized their eternal connection, both with Gus, and with one another. But this was different—it marked a crossroads, a turning-point, in their relationship, solidifying their connection.

Reaching up, Natalia gave in to the need to touch, lightly tracing her fingertips along the scar that ran between Olivia's breasts. The once-coarse ridges of the scar had smoothed out, growing faint with the passage of time, but the imprint left on two hearts was indelible.

Olivia's eyes slid closed, as Natalia's tender exploration continued; the warmth of her mouth replacing the lightness of fingertips. She felt the heat of tears mingling with the warmth of open-mouthed kisses, and then Natalia was whispering to her.

"I'm so thankful he was a match for you." The words tumbled from tremulous lips on a strangled whisper. There was a gulp, and a stifled cry, and then Natalia's arms were around her; pulling her impossibly closer, as trembling lips softly kissed her chest.

The emotions that flowed between them were tacit, but palpable; and wrapping her arms around Natalia's body, Olivia held her securely. She tenderly kissed Natalia's hair; then buried her face in the softness of it, as her own tears of deep gratitude began to flow.

Neither of them could say how long they lingered there; but it didn't really matter. Tonight, as they hovered on the precipice of their future, they felt as though they had all the time in the world.

Olivia's next awareness was the sensation of Natalia's mouth at her breast. Her lips were so soft, so sinuous, as they smoothed over fevered flesh in a languorous trek toward taut peaks. Never would she have imagined something so innocent, so sweet, as the warmth of Natalia's breath against her nipple, could be so unbelievably arousing. And yet it was.

The light, briny taste of Olivia's skin, mixed with the familiar musky scent of her, spurred Natalia's exploration—her mouth and tongue caressing every inch of flesh it could find. A soft whimper fell from her lips, as her mouth timidly closed over the straining bud, and Olivia felt her groin clench in anticipation.

Stifling a moan, Olivia gently cupped the back of Natalia's head; holding her in place, even as her own head fell back against the sofa cushion that was propped behind her.

When the light, fluttering sucking began, Olivia felt a rush of liquid heat pool between her legs, accompanied by another sharp clenching of muscles and nerve endings that hadn't been stimulated in a very long time. Her body jerked in response, and the sound that burst from deep within her lungs could only be described as primal. Natalia had barely touched her, and she felt as though she might climax.

Startled, Natalia gasped and wrenched back. The light scraping of her teeth against the taut point of flesh only made Olivia groan and jerk harder. Deeply concerned, she cradled Olivia's face in her hands. "Did I hurt you?"

"No—" Exhaled on a soft moan, Olivia's mouth was quickly on hers, soothing away her worry. "We… Umm… we just need to shift the focus to you for awhile, or I'm gonna…" Her throat dry, she swallowed hard, and allowed the statement to continue unspoken for a beat, then finished, "before we even get started."

"_Oh_—" Natalia's surprise was evident in her response, and a slight blush crept across her visage. "I'm sorry… I—"

The lilting cadence of Olivia's soft laugh washed over her in absolution. "Oh, God! Don't be sorry, Sweetheart," she whispered, brushing her mouth against Natalia's. "That's a _good_ thing," she grinned.

"It is?" Natalia's tone revealed her uncertainty.

"Oh, yeah," Olivia sighed contentedly. Leaning close, she nuzzled Natalia's ear. "No one has ever taken me so close, without…" She searched for words. "Umm… without... touching me… other places…"

The mere inference to Olivia's "other places" drew another soft gasp from Natalia's lungs, as her cheeks flushed anew. Had she taken any time whatsoever to ponder it, she realized, she would have been tremendously intimidated by the idea of trying to please this worldly, experienced woman. And now that the thought had occurred to her, she suddenly felt extremely nervous, inadequate, even. "Olivia, I—"

"Hey," Olivia gently coaxed, tipping Natalia's chin to find dark eyes shrouded in uncertainty. "What's wrong?"

There was biting of a lower lip, as Natalia's expression shifted along with her rapidly changing thoughts. "I, Umm… I don't…" She sighed, frustrated, as Olivia watched her intently. "I don't have a clue, Liv," she finally managed, choking back the rising tide of unsettled emotions. "I don't know how to do this… with you. I don't know how it works…" She was almost in tears by the time she finished her confession.

Olivia's heart melted at the sheer innocence of Natalia's admission, and she pulled her close. "This isn't rocket science, Sweetheart. It's just us, so there's nothing to worry about, okay?" she quietly reassured, as she poured her love out over Natalia's skin with light brushes of lips against her temple, brow, cheeks, and mouth. "And it seems to me, you were doing just fine…"

Natalia could literally hear the mischievous grin fall across Olivia's lips. "Don't make fun of me," she whined, as she playfully shoved Olivia's arm.

"I'm not," Olivia whispered in denial, "I'm complimenting you."

The breezy warmth of Olivia's breath against her ear made Natalia giggle and squirm. And then she was stilled by the heat of that tantalizing mouth moving down the soft column of her throat, as Olivia's hands reached behind her, releasing the clasp of her bra.

"Is this all right?" Olivia whispered, as her hands smoothed over the warm flesh of Natalia's back. God, it felt amazing beneath her fingertips.

"Yes—," Natalia exhaled, caught up in the sensation of those hands on her skin. "Touch me anywhere you want…" she urged. Her body was already a raging mass of smoldering need.

Sliding the straps down sleek shoulders, Olivia's breath caught at the wish-fulfilling sight of Natalia's breasts, as they sprang from their entrapment. It surprised her to realize just exactly how strong her desire was to see this woman; to touch her. Never in her life had she felt such attraction, such need, for another person's body—let alone a woman. But _this_ woman—she changed everything; broke every hard and fast rule Olivia had ever known.

The muted glow of firelight bathed the delicate swells of flesh in flame-kissed shadows, and Olivia couldn't resist the urge to touch. Smoothing her fingers over the soft flesh, she reveled in the sensation of another woman's breasts in her hands for the first time. The silky smooth globes were perfectly round, with tight areolas, just slightly darker than the lightly tanned skin that surrounded them, and tipped with dark, dainty nipples that strained, toward her, seeking her attention. "You're so beautiful," she whispered in awe, as lightly, she brushed her thumbs across taut nipples, drawing a guttural moan from Natalia's lungs.

Devouring yet another of Natalia's moans with a kiss, Olivia's hands continued to massage the soft, warm mounds. The smooth texture, the soft weight of them felt amazing in her hands—mildly familiar, yet entirely new, within a single caress.

Natalia was lost, reveling in the tenderness of Olivia's touch. How could something so loving evoke such burning need within her body? It was new and different, and she rapidly found that she craved even more. Pressing into those probing hands, she sought to assuage her need, and Olivia was quick to oblige.

Suddenly deluged with an overwhelming need to taste, Olivia brought her mouth to Natalia's right breast, tracing the gentle swell of it with slow, open-mouthed kisses, as her right hand continued to caress its twin. Leisurely, her mouth and tongue journeyed across silken flesh, nipping and licking their way to a taut peak. And finally reaching that peak, Olivia kissed the outer edge of it softly, sending shivers of delight down Natalia's spine.

Natalia's fingers tightened in Olivia's hair, as she offered up moans of pleasure in response to the light fluttering of Olivia's tongue against her engorged nipple. And then the gentle sucking began, and Natalia suddenly understood the intensity of Olivia's earlier response. God, nothing had ever felt so physically invigorating.

When Olivia's mouth found her other nipple, Natalia wondered if anyone had ever died from over-stimulation. Damn, this was torture. But it was the sweetest torture she had ever known.

Still straddling Olivia's thigh, Natalia allowed the woman to pull her closer. Her knee pressed into Olivia's center, drawing a raspy growl from deep within Olivia's chest that abraded the edges of Natalia's already-erect and sensitive nipple with a cluster of ever-surprising sensations. The response sent a surge of electric shock directly to Natalia's groin, and she growled out Olivia's name, as she tightened her grasp around Olivia's body; urging the glorious sucking to intensify.

Olivia slipped her right hand between their bodies, tugging impatiently at the buttons on the closure of Natalia's jeans. "I can't wait any longer, Natalia," she husked. "God, I want you so much…" The urgency in her tone, in her kisses, was palpable, as she leaned down further, dragging her mouth along the contours of Natalia's abdomen.

For the first time in Natalia's life, she felt completely sexually responsive—she couldn't wait for more of Olivia's touch. "Oh, thank God," she exhaled breathily, drawing a soft laugh from Olivia.

Pushing fumbling fingers away, Natalia took charge of the process, quickly accomplishing the goal of unbuttoning her own jeans. Lightly touching beneath Olivia's chin, she drew her attention, guiding her into a sultry kiss, as she repositioned her other hand at the waist of Olivia's black jeans. As their tongues tangled, Natalia's fingers deftly worked the snap loose, lowering the zipper with measured ease.

Slipping her hands beneath the fabric of Natalia's jeans, Olivia pushed them down as far as they would go, given their current positions. Then, scraping her nails along the backs of toned thighs, she reached the firm globes of Natalia's ass, cupping them in her hands. The feeling was so glorious, she couldn't resist for another second. And in one swift movement, she shifted their positions, and the warmth of Natalia's lower back burned into the palm of her hand as she lowered her to their make-shift bed; their mouths never parting for an instant.

Somewhere, in the deep recesses of her awareness, Natalia realized that her jeans, as well as Olivia's, had been removed; but she hadn't a clue as to how, given that Olivia's hands and mouth never seemed to leave her. She didn't care, though, because Olivia's body was pressed up against her side, and long lithe fingers caressed her belly, sending the most tantalizing tingles down below the waistband of her silky purple panties.

Olivia was kissing her neck, as those fingers drifted lower; teasing the lacy waistband, and Natalia gasped softly, shifting her body into Olivia. Nibbling Natalia's ear, Olivia's voice was soft and low, as she sought consent for more, "Is this all right?"

Too aroused to speak, Natalia made noises of unanimous permission, and Olivia drew her into another sensual kiss, as she slowly smoothed a hand over the silk-covered swell of her. Olivia whimpered at the intimacy of the longed-for contact, as sinewy fingers leisurely traced soft wetness through saturated fabric, encouraging the release of a deep, guttural moan from Natalia, her body instinctively arching into the touch. Gus had touched her there, each time they had been together; and she remembered the way his fingers had felt, swirling around inside her, as he opened her up, preparing her body to accept the thickness of his tumescence. It never lasted long enough, but it had been the most pleasurable part of sex with him, and she hoped that Olivia would touch her in similar ways.

Shifting her hips, she allowed Olivia to slide the final barrier from her body; and then Olivia's hand was moving up her inner thigh, and Natalia's groin throbbed in anticipation. And when Olivia's now-unrestricted hand finally covered her, caressing her there, Natalia fell completely under her spell. Those fingers felt like heaven, as they tenderly massaged the delicate swell of her, and she whimpered softly against the mouth that still kissed her.

Reluctantly, Olivia tore her mouth away from Natalia's, shifting her focus to further exploration. Guided by the soft glow of firelight, her eyes slowly traveled the length of Natalia's long, slender body, to the apex of toned thighs, where her fingers were tenderly sifting through the tuft of thick, dark hair. It looked wiry; but mixed with Natalia's wetness, it felt like silk between her fingers. She whispered to Natalia, telling her over and over again, how breathtakingly beautiful she was, as skillful fingers slipped effortlessly through the liquid heat of Natalia's center. God, it felt glorious to touch her this way, and Olivia indulged her long-restrained desire, exploring silken folds with a tender, yet insistent caress.

Natalia rewarded her with soft moans of appreciation, mingled with whispered confessions of love, and tender kisses to her neck, shoulder, and breasts, as she writhed beneath Olivia's touch.

And then Olivia's mouth was at her ear again, her voice low and saturated with want, as she whispered about how insanely wet Natalia was, and how good it felt to finally touch her there. She was amazed by the intensity of the response within her own groin, as Natalia voiced her endless approval. The gentle, yet unmistakable scent of their shared arousal drifted toward them, filling their senses, and Olivia felt the reverberations throughout her body, as her nipples tightened and her groin clenched with expectancy. Before she could impede her rising desire, Olivia heard herself voicing an urgent need to be inside her. To her extreme delight, Natalia's response was a raspy swirl of groans and yeses, capped with the urgency of a desire-laden, "Please!"

Slowly, Olivia discover her, sliding just far enough into her opening to build anticipation, before retracting, gliding through her slickness to tease the thoroughly engorged bundle of nerve endings at the apex of her thighs. Natalia's entire body shuddered each time Olivia made contact with the sensitive bud, and again and again, Olivia swallowed the accompanying clamors of enthusiastic approval. And when Olivia finally slipped deep inside her, Natalia experienced the fullness of the penetration—as if Olivia had literally engulfed her from the inside out. She trembled in Olivia's arms, releasing a strangled cry into the deep recesses of Olivia's mouth, as her entire body rose to meet the body that had finally come to rest fully atop her own.

They established a natural shared rhythm; their bodies moving together in a dance that, while as old as time, felt entirely new and wondrous to them. It was glorious, the way their bodies fit together—every curve and valley melding together; and Olivia reveled in the sense of connection that came from being inside Natalia, and feeling Natalia's body moving beneath her own.

The sensation of fingers, swirling deep inside her, coupled with that skillful thumb stroking her, caused Natalia's body to strain against the resistance; the weight of Olivia's body pressing down into her, completely intoxicating her. She clung tightly to Olivia, as they moved together; their mouths locked almost as firmly as their bodies.

Olivia's heart hammered against Natalia's chest as she increased the speed and intensity of their thrusts; and somewhere in her subconscious, Natalia wanted to tell her to slow down. But she simply couldn't find words—the intensity of the connection between them being so deliciously overwhelming.

Over and over, Olivia brought her to the precipice of climax; then eased off, allowing sexual anticipation to build to the point where Natalia was nothing but a quivering mass of nerve endings and need. And then she felt Natalia's body clench around the fingers buried deep inside her, and she stilled, allowing the ripples to roll around her; even as her thumb continued its gentle caress in the place where Natalia needed it most.

Natalia felt the wholeness of her body begin to quake in Olivia's arms, as the ripples that began deep inside her, evolved into tremors, rolling through her body like waves of electricity—sparking flames that quickly exploded into an inferno. She cried out Olivia's name, wrapped in a surge of Spanish gibberish that fell from her lips directly into Olivia's mouth, as once again, the other woman devoured her cries of pleasure.

Olivia drew such hedonistic pleasure from loving Natalia's body, that she felt it positively sinful. Never would she have imagined giving pleasure to another person could bring her such indescribable joy; and she reveled in the overwhelming sense of contentment she garnered from having Natalia come apart in her arms. Needing to prolong Natalia's pleasure for as long as possible, she gently stroked the tiny organ that quivered beneath her thumb, until the very last tremor ceased. And then was whispering softly to her, telling her how incredibly beautiful she was, and how much she loved her; wrapping her in more love than her heart could possibly hold, as she kissed her again, so tenderly that it made Natalia cry.

Natalia lay with her body draped across Olivia's, her head resting against an ample breast. Olivia's heart was wholly content, as she lay there, holding Natalia close against her own body. Nothing in her past experiences had prepared her for the intensity of such a feeling, and she reflexively pulled Natalia closer; needing the intimacy of their contact. She felt the dampness of Natalia's center firmly against her thigh as she moved against her; the tiny hairs tickling her skin drawing a smile from her lips—and she felt an overwhelming need to touch again.

Sensing the contentment in Olivia's smile, Natalia sighed softly, and nuzzled against her breast, kissing the softness of her skin. How long they had lingered there, she couldn't say; but it had taken her what seemed like eons to recover from the wondrous tremors Olivia had provoked within her body. And now, wrapped in the intoxicating warmth of Olivia's embrace, she had never known such peace and contentment. She felt safe. Safe enough to share her most intimate secrets with this woman. And so she did. "Nothing like that ever happened to me before," she sheepishly confessed; the fingers of her right hand lightly tracing along the delicate prominence of Olivia's collarbone.

Olivia had suspected as much, given the sheer surprise in Natalia's responses to her touch; but the reality of it actually baffled her. Gus Aitoro was an absolute fool. How on earth had he managed to make love to this woman, and not evoke a response from her? It was utterly unfathomable to her.

Turning into Natalia's body, she pulled her impossibly closer; nuzzling into her. Tenderly, she kissed the sweat-dampened tendrils of raven hair on her brow. "Are you all right, Sweetheart?" she asked softly, as her fingers caressed Natalia's cheek.

She felt the presence of Natalia's dimples before actually witnessing them; and she smiled in response as their eyes met—black onyx and jade shimmering in the firelight. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," she grinned; drawing a soft laugh from the woman in her arms.

"I've never felt so… complete, Liv," Natalia whispered. "I don't know how else to describe it…"

Olivia's eyes flickered with passion, and her soft smile was followed by an even softer kiss. "We don't need words, when we have this…" she whispered, slowly deepening the kiss.

Natalia readily responded to her kisses, allowing Olivia to coax the tongue from her mouth. Sucking lightly on the proffered muscle, Olivia stealthily slipped her hand between their bodies; finding Natalia again. Natalia whimpered, and arched into the contact. She couldn't believe how quickly Olivia managed to arouse her again; but literally, all it had taken was the achingly deliberate combination of Olivia's mouth and fingers working in perfect harmony. She panted softly when their kiss was broken, and watched as Olivia embarked upon a leisurely journey down her body—her neck became her collarbone, which led to the valley between her breasts. Each nip or lick brought Olivia's mouth closer to eager nipples, as her fingers continued their southerly exploration.

Finally, Olivia clamped on to one straining tip, then the other, pleasuring them until Natalia literally begged for release. Undeterred from her intended destination, Olivia released the throbbing nubbin, her teeth scraping against it, inciting a delicious response from Natalia in the process. She smiled against Natalia's skin, as slowly, she covered that soft belly with open-mouthed kisses, delighting in the way the muscles rippled and twitched beneath her lips. Her hair tickled Natalia's skin, as her tongue dipped playfully into the shallow well of her bellybutton, receiving a giggle wrapped in a soft gasp in response.

Wide-eyed, Natalia watched, as Olivia dropped those open-mouthed kisses closer and closer to her achingly aroused center. Was she really about to do what Natalia thought she was going to do? She never would've fathomed such a thing. And yet, that was exactly what Olivia was doing. Oh, God! Olivia was nuzzling against her. Down… She gulped. _There_! Her belly quivered, and she sucked in a deep breath of air, holding it in, as the softness of Olivia's mouth found her for the first time.

Dizzied by the heady scent of Natalia's arousal, Olivia tenderly kissed the delicate swell of her. That very first taste of her drew a tremor from deep within Olivia's body, accompanied by a low growl that reverberated into the depths of Natalia's inner sanctum. Her lungs grasped another breath, as she stifled a moan, and her hands fell into Olivia's hair; tangling in the soft chestnut locks.

Lightly tonguing the top of Natalia's slit, Olivia savored the salty sweetness of her, noting the slightest hint of citrus, and she felt completely intoxicated by the sheer essence of her. Natalia squirmed beneath her, and Olivia whispered to her, as she nudged thighs to part them, gaining entrance to the wonders of Natalia's warm, wet center. The fullness of Natalia's essence saturated Olivia's senses, causing her breath to catch, as another rush of her own arousal poured from her body. She had never been so wet in her entire life! She whimpered softly, as she ground her own center into the make-shift bed beneath them; attempting to assuage some of the mounting tension. And then she was murmuring to her, telling her how beautiful her body was, and how wonderful she tasted, as she licked and kissed her way through the swollen softness of her.

The brushing of Olivia's tongue against her quivering pearl sent waves of pulsating heat flashing through Natalia's veins. She bit her bottom lip, attempting to stifle the throaty groan that burst from deep within her, as her body reflexively arched into the touch. And the response evoked from Natalia's body when Olivia drew the sensitive bud into her mouth, lightly sucking on the little treasure, transcended the power of words or sounds. Olivia slipped her arms beneath Natalia's hips, steadying her, as she worshipped at the altar of Natalia's most intimate places; making sweet, passionate love to the woman who owned her heart.

Nothing had ever felt so wondrously intimate, as loving Natalia this way, and as Natalia came apart, releasing into her mouth, a dam of emotion burst within Olivia's soul. Hot tears mingled with liquid desire, and she tightened her hold on Natalia's hips, as she continued the slow pleasuring of her most intimate parts, until the last ripple faded, and Natalia's breathing began to calm. Then, tenderly kissing her there one final time, Olivia moved up Natalia's body, capturing her mouth in a slow, sensual kiss; allowing the woman to taste herself for the first time. And when their mouths finally parted, Olivia collapsed against Natalia's body, nuzzling into the delicate swell of her breast, as her tears fell freely onto the softness of her skin.

Still recovering from the storm of emotions and sensations that surged within her body, Natalia exhaled slowly, as her hand fell into the softness of chestnut locks, her fingers caressing the nape of Olivia's neck. "I love you, Olivia," she whispered softly, kissing her hair.

Olivia sniffed back tears. "I love you…" she replied softly, brushing her lips against Natalia's breast; lingering in the contact.

Covering their bodies with one of the quilts that lay nearby, Natalia pulled her impossibly closer, reveling in the sheer intimacy of skin on skin. And as she held her close, her fingers tenderly stroking along Olivia's shoulder, and down her back, that earlier feeling of contentment washed over them in an all-consuming wave; drawing them into a drifting sea of sated dreams.

Somewhere amidst the stillness of night, Olivia roused from restful slumber, finding Natalia quietly watching her. A sleepy smile played on the corners of her mouth. "What are you doing?" she asked, almost shyly.

The mere presence of this woman stirred Natalia in ways she had never known, and as she lay there, watching her in quiet repose, she found herself thankful that God hadn't answered her prayers—the ones begging Him to take away these feelings that were burgeoning inside her. "Watching you sleep," she whispered.

Olivia blushed slightly at the thought of being studied so closely, as soft fingertips brushed her cheek, and traced her jaw line, guiding her closer. She willingly followed, lifting her head, their lips meeting in an affectionate kiss. "How long have you been awake?" Her voice was low and raspy, and it made Natalia want to kiss her more.

"Awhile," Natalia said, noncommittally. Her smile was warm and mischievous.

That trademark eyebrow arched deliberately, as she repositioned her body atop Natalia's. "Have you been ogling me in my sleep?"

Natalia bit her bottom lip. She loved the way Olivia's breasts felt, nestled against her own. "Maybe just a little…" Her tone was playful, yet demure, as she confessed to the crime of finding Olivia's body completely captivating. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, tucking a wayward lock of chestnut hair behind Olivia's left ear. "I can't take my eyes off of you."

"Sweet-talker," Olivia flirted. She kissed Natalia again.

What was meant to be chaste slowly evolved into more, as Natalia's hands found their way to Olivia's face. Cupping her cheeks, she held Olivia there, lingering in their kisses until they both were nearly breathless. And then their eyes met, and as Natalia held Olivia's gaze, the swirl of emotion and desire that passed silently between them, burned straight through to their souls.

Their eyes never parting, Natalia shifted their bodies, rolling Olivia beneath her own. Propping her elbows at Olivia's shoulders, she gazed down at her. "Is it greedy of me to want more of you?" she quietly asked, as her fingers sifted through the strands of soft chestnut. Olivia's tender loving had brought to life places within Natalia that she had never known existed, and her body ached for more of that delicious tension. But more than that, she wanted to touch Olivia; to give back to her, some of that which she had received.

"No—," Olivia whispered, her hands lightly stroking the bare skin of Natalia's hips. "I want more of you, too."

Dimples bloomed and Natalia blushed, as she lowered her head, brushing her mouth against Olivia's pulse point, laying a trail of velvety kisses along her jaw line, to her ear, and across her cheek, before claiming that soft mouth.

"I never dreamed anything could feel this perfect," Olivia murmured, reveling in the sweetness of Natalia's kisses, and the feeling of her naked body pressing into her own.

"But… I haven't even touched you yet," Natalia pointed out, another bout of blushing creeping into her cheeks, "not the way you have me, anyway." Feeling a little awkward, she buried her face in Olivia's neck.

Olivia's fingers fell into raven tresses. "Natalia, look at me," she gently coaxed.

Timid eyes peered up at her, pouty lips sporting a crooked smile.

"Just being here with you like this…" Olivia said, glancing beneath the quilt at their intertwined bodies, "is more than I ever dreamed I could have…" Her tone was gentle and sincere. "So even if you never touched me, I—"

Natalia silenced her with a deliberate kiss. Tentatively, her tongue sought entrance, and Olivia's lips instinctively parted, granting permission to deepen the kiss. And then it was Natalia's turn to entice, to arouse, as she drew Olivia's tongue out and into her own mouth, sucking on it until Olivia whimpered and moaned; her body writhing beneath Natalia's. She could feel the heat of Olivia's growing arousal against the thigh that was nestled between Olivia's legs, and it raised the level of her own desire. Slowly, she licked and sucked her way to Olivia's ear, nibbling gently. "I wanna touch you, Liv," she nearly growled; surprised at the intensity of her own need to do so. "Please—," she entreated, lightly sucking Olivia's earlobe. "I wanna make you feel good…"

God, her kisses were seductive. Olivia's groin clenched and her nipples tightened in anticipation, and a tangle of throaty yeses and strangled moans announced her acquiescence. She couldn't believe how aroused she was, or how easily she had been placed in submission.

Tossing the quilt aside, Natalia shifted, propping her body up on one elbow. Leaning up to kiss her, Olivia mirrored her actions. Natalia smiled at her, and eyes, darkening with arousal, slowly followed the fire-lit path as it gently touched Olivia's elegantly chiseled features, kissing and caressing her with its sensuous glow; softly highlighting kiss-swollen lips that just begged to be kissed again and again, the graceful slope of her nose, and those long, beautiful eyelashes, the tips of those soft, chestnut locks, then gliding along the contoured edge of her jaw.

Reaching out, Natalia gently brushed a lock of wayward chestnut hair from Olivia's face. "God, you're amazing," she said breathlessly; and delivered on a whisper, her thoughts were carried out into the stillness of night, as fingers lightly trailed down Olivia's cheek.

Smiling softly, Natalia replaced those fingers with her lips, brushing them against Olivia's cheek and neck. Tentatively, she shifted her body, so as not to inhibit the flame-lit path across silken flesh. Then, continuing their tender caress, dark eyes followed that flickering glow as it licked at Olivia's skin, brushing against her long, graceful neck, kissing her shoulder, and burning a path down a toned bicep before plunging down, fondling an exposed breast, lingering over that voluptuous swell, before delicately tonguing the tip of a taut nipple.

Envious of the firelight's pleasure, Natalia couldn't resist the urge to lean in, delicately kissing that alluring peak. Her breath fell across Olivia's skin like a whisper, an ephemeral kiss, but still, it provoked a soft moan from Olivia's chest, bringing a smile to Natalia's lips. And then, as Natalia shifted again, the firelight found the smooth, sensuous curve of a hip, dipping down, lapping at that lush knoll at the zenith of Olivia's thighs…

Natalia allowed her eyes to linger there, mesmerized by the swell of softness, kissed by adoring flickers of firelight. Olivia's body was more breathtaking than anything she had ever seen, and she could no longer resist the urge to touch. Hungry eyes sought permission that was reflected back to her in the luminescence of Olivia's eyes and smile, and she reached out, her fingertips slowly wandering the lush landscape of Olivia's strong, muscular body, exploring her. She kissed Olivia slowly, as she lowered her body to their make-shift bed, and there she lingered, caressing flame-kissed skin with gentle strokes and arousing touches, mapping every curve, and slope, and valley, committing to memory every moan and every shudder her touch drew from Olivia's body, before lightly brushing her fingertips across that swell of perfectly manicured curls. It felt downy soft beneath her rapt fingertips, and as she caressed Olivia there, she reveled in the heat and wet that licked at the palm of her hand.

And when gentle, probing fingers dipped just beneath the surface, discovering her for the first time, they released an ephemeral breath in unison, and Natalia kissed her again, as Olivia's body arched into the touch; encouraging deeper exploration. Delivered on a slow, almost guttural moan, her name tumbled from Olivia's lips into Natalia's mouth, as she stirred beneath Natalia's touch, her body instinctively seeking more intimate contact with those fingertips, and the soft, alluring curves of her Natalia's body.

Natalia was in complete awe of how satisfying it felt to touch Olivia this way; to hear her soft moans of pleasure, to feel her body responding to entranced fingertips. Every light stroke, every lingering kiss, every soft caress, evoked an even more intense response, and spurred on by Olivia's increasingly gratifying noises of approval, Natalia slipped her fingers deep inside Olivia's waiting warmth; mirroring the many ways in which Olivia had made love to her just hours before.

Olivia groaned and writhed, pressing closer to her, encouraging deeper exploration of the places in her body that screamed for release, as she surrendered herself, body and soul, to the woman who loved her so completely. Never had she given herself so fully to another, and when she climaxed in Natalia's arms, her body clenching around those tantalizing fingers, she clung to her; invoking God, and praising Natalia.

Natalia was thankful her mouth had already been on Olivia's, lest Olivia awaken the entire farm with her thunderous cries of pleasure, as her entire body quaked in Natalia's arms. She was still shaking with indescribable pleasure and a depth of emotion the likes of which she had never known, when passionate kisses turned slow and lingering.

No one had ever touched her body with such gentleness, such genuine warmth, or evoked such an emotional response within her. And as Olivia collapsed against Natalia's body, physically and emotionally exhausted, she found herself enveloped in more love and contentment than she thought her heart could hold. And then Natalia was covering her face and hair with kisses, and whispering to her, telling her how much she loved her, and needed her, and how incredible it was to finally love her this way.

And as they lay there together, their bodies pressed together in an endless embrace, there was talking, and laughter, and more of that delicious touching, and more kisses than they could count, until all that could be heard were the rising sounds of their mutually sated, then swiftly renewed desire, and the crackling of the fire in the hearth, as their lovemaking continued long into the night…


End file.
